


Fear/Haven

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Terra Formars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had never truly loved him – he knew that now – he knew it at the time. But the illusion itself had been nice; though a double edged sword that had cut right through his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear/Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to say; I fell in love with Adolf's character and feel a little bad for him. But I mostly want to explore some of his feelings.

His collar held high; Adolf moved quietly through the busy shopping centre. It’d been a couple of months since returning from the annex project. How he survived through that hell; he’d never know – but if one thing was painstakingly clear it was that Adolf was a survivor.

                It was painful for him to see the mother’s and father’s with their children considering that the moment he arrived back on earth he was hit with divorce papers – it seemed Rose was hoping that he’d have died while away on mission. The son that he’d thought – or rather hoped was his – had no relation to him what-so-ever. No; he was the child of the main that Rose had been seeing behind his back.

Adolf liked children, he really did. They were full of life and innocence, full of joy. In most cases they looked perfect, happy, unscarred – they were not subject to the things that he was as a child and he was happy for them. Unfortunately, neither children nor their parents ever seemed to like him; they found him threatening and mysterious. It wasn’t like he couldn’t understand why – he was a tall man with his body and most of his face completely covered. It was threatening in a way. But they’d truly dislike him if they saw how inhuman he actually was.

                That only took him back to his ex-wife and her deceit; her lies and the child that never was his. It pained his heart – the heavy weight most days was too hard to bear - the punishment for being a fool to love.

Rose had never truly loved him – he knew that now – he knew it at the time. But the illusion itself had been nice; though a double edged sword that had cut right through his heart.

                Adolf saw a child trip over his own feet – instinct urged him to rush over and help the boy to his feet since nobody else seemed to have noticed. However – he was sure that going to the child’s aid would only scare him; that’d only make Adolf feel worse – even if it wasn’t strictly the child’s fault.

He left the shopping centre and ventured home; home though while lonely – was safe. There was nobody to point and stare, nobody to whisper. Home was a haven that always welcomed him back. The nightmares of his life before the mission – were definitely worse than those he’d acquired on mars.


End file.
